Lists, Plans
"Lists, Plans" is the tenth episode of the eighth season of One Tree Hill and the 162th produced of the series. It will broadcast on November 30, 2010. Brooke and Julian go skydiving, and Haley sets up a concert at Tric featuring Kid Cudi (appearing as himself). Meanwhile, Quinn sneaks out of town to visit a familiar face. Plot In order to get an agent's license, Nathan returns to college. He opts for a full business major, a tall order but with some "tutoring" from clever Jamie, he starts to feel more confident. Chase initially feels ignored and used when Mia and Alex volunteer as bar assistants for a concert, but ends up enjoying the fringe benefits. Julian decides Brooke should enjoy life again. He helps her achieve this by using a 'bucket list', she had previously made. While Katie Ryan secretly returns to complete her murderous plan, Dan talks Quinn out of a preventive but vindictive strike plan against her. Memorable Quotes :"Tutor, T-u-t-o-r. Tutor." :"There's an O in tutor?" ::Nathan and Jamie :"Promise me you'll stay away from anyone with Keller in their name." ::Nathan referring to his professor and Chris Keller :"Look around you, is this the life you want? A life of complete isolation from everyone you ever cared about? I ended two lives the day I pulled that trigger and one of them was mine. Save yours, don't do this." ::Dan Scott advising Quinn James not to go through with murdering Katie Ryan. Better get ready 'cause things are gonna get crazy. :"Life is not measured by the number of breathes we take, but by the moments that take our breath away." :"Did you seriously just quote "hitch"." :"Yeah, because it's a really good quote. Life is about breathtaking moments like this. Let's take the plunge." ::Julian Baker and Brooke Davis :"I know you wanted to go to outer space, but due to budgetary restrictions, I thought maybe I should bring the moon to you." :"It's beautiful." :"It's made of cheese, you know." :"Oh?" :"At least that's what they say." :"They?" :"Yeah, you know, the people that say those kinds of things." :"This one actually never made it onto the list because I didn't think it was possible." :"Outer space? No, I'm pretty sure it was on..." :"No. Finding a man who adores me as much a you do...And getting to keep him forever." ::Julian Baker and Brooke Davis :"I ended two lives when I pulled that trigger, and one of them was mine." ::Dan Scott Voiceover Music Featured Music: *'Best Day Of Your Life' by Katie Herzig *'Cotton Eyed Joe' by The Moody Brothers '' *'Erase Me''' by Kid Cudi *'If Tonight Is My Last '''by Laura Izibor'' *'Just Know' by'' Eugene & The 1914'' *'Love Is' by'' Helen Austin'' *'Mmm...' by'' Laura Izibor'' *'Never Gonna Give You Up' by'' The Black Keys'' *'One Day' by'' Sharon Van Etten'' *'September' by'' The Dimes'' *'Trust' by Generationals '' This episode is named after an album by the band A Sunny Day in Glasgow. The opening theme is performed by Aimee Mann. Trivia * Dan Scott returns after leaving in Some Roads Lead Nowhere. * Although credited, Lee Norris (Mouth) and Lisa Goldstein (Millie) do not appear in this episode * Nathan saying "promise me you'll stay away from anyone with Keller in their name is not only referring to his current professor but also to Chris Keller who almost broke up his marriage with Haley early in their relationship. * Paul Johansson returns after a 1-year absence. * Paul Johansson is billed as a "Special Guest Star." * '''Brooke':'' (referring to Julian's moped)'' Is this thing even legal to take on the roads? Julian: Roads? Where we're going, we don't need roads. Julian's line is a quote from the final scene of the 1985 movie Back to the Future. Doc Brown, played by Christopher Lloyd, says this line as he prepares to travel into the future, where cars can fly. Episode References *Julian finds the bucket list that Millie had previously made for Brooke. 8x10 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 8 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Nathan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Haley James Scott Category:Episodes featuring Brooke Davis Category:Episodes featuring Dan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Jamie Scott Category:Episodes featuring Julian Baker Category:Episodes featuring Quinn James Category:Episodes featuring Clayton Evans Category:Episodes featuring Alex Dupre Category:Episodes featuring Katie Ryan Category:Episodes featuring Erin Macree Category:Episodes featuring Chase Adams Category:Episodes featuring Mia Catalano Category:Episodes featuring August Kellerman